<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shape Of A Heart by SaltyNyxotine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186974">The Shape Of A Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNyxotine/pseuds/SaltyNyxotine'>SaltyNyxotine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kirby (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyNyxotine/pseuds/SaltyNyxotine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little fan fic I've been wanting to do for a while. New too witting fan fics and to this website...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Far Flung Starlight Hero's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some tags weren't working for me? So imma just say it here, this is a Kirby Gijinka fan fic. I don't know why the tags aren't showing up for me... Maybe I'll also post my art of the characters if I ever find out how to do that...</p><p>Also here's my Insta so you can get a better understanding of now the chacaters look. https://www.instagram.com/that_wierd_artist/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Outer space that's where it all starts… doesn't it?"</p><p>"Huh? What…? Who's there?" Kirby called out, Opening his eyes to nothing but the vast reaches of space. He was surrounded by nothing, by no one. He looked all around him for whoever was talking to him… IF they were talking to him. That voice sounded so cold, so familiar.</p><p>His eyes wandered onto Pop Star. It's bright warm glow attracting everyone's attention by just how intriguing it was.</p><p>"Pop Star… you always looked beautiful from space, like always-" Kirby's eyes widen. Space?! How the heck did he end up here?! He was talking a little nap earlier next to his home! ...Did the warp star bring him here? To teach him something? It does have a mind of its own after all.</p><p>He felt the left side of his fluffy pink hair. The Warp Star was there all right… he sighed with relief as his eyes fixated back to the shining star he lived on. Where all his friends are, that he loves and wants to protect…</p><p>"Isn't it lovely? A world full of inhabitants? Another one too concur yes?" Kirby felt the voice whisper into his ear. A chill ran all over his body. He freaked out and turned around quickly to see who was the owner of this voice.</p><p>"A world belonging to nothing but us Dark Matter. For mother Zero…" Kirby heard another voice call out. But no one was with him… </p><p>"What's going on?!" Fear overwriting Kirby's thoughts for he had no clue who was talking. </p><p>"One I shall take back from that Pink Demon… this new body shall do me good. Along with a new Miracle of Dark Matter, reborn" a new voice called out</p><p>"Stupid Pop Star… Sealing me away in a stupid box. Stuck here for all eternity… How could I have been so clumsy… I'll get my revenge once I get out of this thing..." another voice wondered in</p><p>"Soon, all the color of this marvelous Star shall be mine!" </p><p>"Looks like I'll have to take Matters into my own hands…"</p><p>"I'll rule this Star. Making anyone and everything into paint and art!" </p><p>New voices started flooding in. Soon, all the voices started to gather around kirby. Their words growing louder and louder. All sharing the same idea Take over Pop Star. Take over Pop Star. Take over Pop Star.</p><p>"Stop! STOP IT PLEASE!!! You're all too loud! Don't do this please! STOP!" Kirby screamed into the void cupping his ears, shutting his eyes tightly. Trying to not listen to their tangents, trying to remain calm, remain stable. Trying to keep his thoughts from being corrupted.</p><p>Suddenly all the voices stopped and it was dead silent. Everything felt still. Like time itself stopped. Like every action in the hole universe was paused. Kirby opened his eyes again and uncupped his ears. Looking around once more.</p><p>"What do you want then?" A voice called out</p><p>"Wh-what do I want? Well… I wanna be there for my friends. To spend time with them! To laugh. To cry together. To not worry so much about the future or past…. Why? Who are you?"</p><p>Kirby's question was left with silence</p><p>"Have you already forgotten about me? Your new friend? You promised me nap time…? treats…? to Dream again?" The voice finally answered back</p><p>"I don't… I-" Kirby's eyes widen by who this voice might belong to. Why it sounded so familiar!</p><p>"May we reunite… Kirby… There's fish to catch" the voice whispered. Giggling into the forever reaches of space. Kirby felt a strong tug on his arm as he sat back up quickly. His eyes grew from shock. He quickly pulled on his fishing rod that he still had a grip on and hoisted up the big fish he caught. It took a few minutes for Kirby to process everything that just happened. He released the fish back into the little pond he was fishing in and rubbed his back, touching his face, feeling if he got sunburned. How long was he even out? What was that Dream even about? Was it a vision in some sense?</p><p>"Maybe Meta Knight knows..." Kirby thought to himself. He stretched and layed back down on the grass and felt it between his fingers. Looking up at the sky. A few minutes passed and Kirby decided it was best for him to get back home and talk about it with Meta Knight and possibly King Dedede if they weren't busy. Kirby's mind wandered off back to the voices. They all sounded familiar. Especially that last one… Kirby snapped out of it and rushed back home. Not wanting to be late for his gathering with his friends that they all planned together. At least Marx agreed to showing up again considering last time. Maybe they'll all have a blast. The thought of his friends hanging out and having a great time made him smile and even more excited.</p><p>He opened the door to his house and put his fishing rod away and shut the door behind him. He looked at himself in his mirror, right next to his fireplace. His pink fluffy hair still up like how it always was, with the warp star sticking into it like if his hair was cotton candy. His cropped pink shirt with a star cut off right where his chest was. With his long over sized pants folded up to his knees. He gave himself a wink with his beautiful blue eyes glimmering in the light. He fixed his only glove he was wearing on his left hand.

</p>
<p> He gladly wasn't sunburnt and not having his pinkish skin tainted. He patted down any grass that got on his clothes. He'll clean up the mess later… If he doesn't get lazy. Kirby grabbed his cell phone from his bed where he left charging and texted Bandana Dee, saying he'll be there in no time! And to also bring some snacks for all of them, adding the ";p" to the end of his sentence along with some cute star and heart emojis. </p><p>He put his phone away in his pocket and grabbed into a little picnic basket he prepared in the morning and was heading off to meet Dee and the rest of his friends. He opened his door and… Stopped. He dropped his basket by who was standing at his door… he was right about who that voice was earlier…</p><p>"...Void?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I- wh-" Kirby managed to break the silence with his confusion.</p><p>In response, Void only tilted his head. Staring at him. They looked so similar, both with their facial structures and height. Void looked so different than what Kirby and friends saw the first time they've fought him. He had a body finally, not this… weird and unpleasant, blocky, soft tissue like structure. He was very skinny compared to Kirby and showing off more skin. Void's hair didn't also keep the same color like when he was brought back. It was white, with some cracks strangely running along it. Moving. Shifting, along with the colors of the rainbow. Void's hair seemed to flow so elegantly, like if there was a soft current of wind following him, or if his strands of hair had a mind of its own.</p><p>"Did… you come to talk to me Void? Is this what my Dream was all about? Were you communicating to me through my dream?"</p><p>Void tilted his head and his body the opposite direction in response. Having his always curious looking face staring at Kirby</p><p>"Well. It wasn't funny. It was scary… I didn't like it… please don't do it again…"</p><p>"...ki…"</p><p>Kirby's eyes squinted at Void. He didn't know much about Dark Matter, or their relatives. He doesn't even know much about Gooey, other than he's a "Good Matter" at least that's the name Kirby came up with. Kirby's mind started to wander. Would his friends be ok with this? How would they even react to a "God of Destruction" showing up at his door step, wanting to be a new friend? Well, Dedede did become a close friend to Kirby, same with Marx, Dark Meta Knight… all his other friends really. He's just over reacting. A friend is a friend, and a new friend at that!</p><p>"Alright Void. Since we're friends now, right? I think the best option would be for you to join me with all my other friends! So that you all can get to know one another better and to make a bunch more friends! How does that sound? Huh?" Kirby picked back up his basket he'd dropped and shut the door behind him, heading off.</p><p>".... Kir...by….  F..rie….n...d?" He smiled. A very creepy, sinister, smile at that. Still standing by Kirby's door to his little house.</p><p>"Hey Void! You coming?! Come on! I can't wait for you to meet everyone and for all of us to be great friends! Come on!! I don't wanna be late!! Come on, come on!!" He yelled from far away, sounding just as enthusiastic as ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Friendly Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirby invites Void to join him and his friends activities And maybe get some answers on Void with the help of someone...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you bring the props?" Asked Prince Fluff to Bandana Dee. Fluff was always a few inches taller than both Bandana and Kirby. He looked like if a stuffed doll came to life, he always stood out from the others, from his fashion, his personality, and his looks, since he was born with vitiligo.</p><p>"Yeah! I brought the cardboard castle, cardboard swords, cardboard everything!" He chuckled laying the stuff down. Every Waddle Dee in Dreamland wore a bandana to cover up their face, no one knows why or knows if they do have a nose and mouth underneath it. They even wear it when they sleep. At least they clean and buy new ones.</p><p>"What about Snacks? I'm hungry!!" Gooey chirped in, he was smaller than the both of them, even Kirby. He didn't have hands, but using some of the Dark Matter energy he inherited, he can manifest arms and other body parts. Though he doesn't need to use his "arms" much since he can use his frog like tongue to grab and hold things for him!</p><p>"We haven't even started our larp and you have an appetite close to Kirby and that fat ass of a King…" Marx butted in, sounding annoyed as ever. He was taller and older than everyone here. He always spoke his mind and didn't care much of the consequences, he's always looking for trouble and always is the one to start it. His purple hair was sporadic coming out of his hat, and also looked calm at the same time. Guess that his hair shares his twisted personality. He also didn't have arms like Gooey, I wonder how he dresses himself in the mornings…</p><p>"Let's just hope Kirby is strong enough not to eat everything before coming to meet us!" They all laughed at Bandana Dee's statement.</p><p>Suddenly, in unison, Marx and Gooey turned their attention to a hill, staring at it like a beast was going to come out and attack them at any second. Then a figure came from the hill. It had a dark, sinister aura coming from it. It was spine chilling looking at it from far away</p><p>"Oh, Kirby's finally here" Marx said, pointing to the figure with his wings and the figure waved at them. Then another figure showed up beside Kirby</p><p>"What the…?" Bandana Dee said, squinting at the new figure</p><p>Soon everyone was looking at both Kirby and Void walking up towards them.</p><p>"Hey guys! I've made it! And I brought a new friend for us to play with us!! Isn't that cool?!"~ Kirby said filled with the same amount of energy as ever and showing off their new member with some jazz hands.</p><p>Everyone was standing in silence seeing this new and familiar face, but all too familiar to someone else.</p><p>".... Great Grandpa Void?" Gooey said leaning his head to his shoulder and Void copying Gooey's action.</p><p>"VOID?! AS IN VOID TERMINA?! THE THING WE GOT RID OF A YEAR AGO?! THE VOID THAT CREEPY OLD GUY AND THREE MAGE GIRLS SUMMONED TO BEING BACK TO LIFE?! THAT VOID?!" Bandana Dee exclaimed in fear</p><p>"Considering it's Kirby, he probably got dragged along here too" Marx deadpand, not sounding too shocked</p><p>"Umm… who's void? None of you told me about this guy… Seems like a threat, and he sounds scary… Kirby are you sure this is alright?" Fluff admitted, sounding confused</p><p>"Guys please! Calm down! He isn't here to hurt anyone… I invited him here to be a new friend! And who knows? We could have a new role in our larp for him to act!" Kirby said with a smile, trying to avoid anymore questions. "Hopefully this will work out, and we'll all be friends… maybe I can get some answers from Gooey after at the end of the day" Kirby thought to himself</p><p>"Well, we don't have any roles for him to play at the moment since we're about to rescue Gooey from Marx's castle. Where almost at the climax of our adventure! I can see if I can find a way in for Void to join our adventure" Fluff said, flipping through his notes he made. It was very neat and well organized</p><p>"Oh right! Void, this is Prince Fluff of Patchland! You can call him Fluff or personally my favorite, fluffy!" Kirby smiled pointing at him, who's more focused on the pages other than introducing himself…</p><p>"....fl….u..ff…" VOID spoke softy, almost in a whisper</p><p>"This is Bandana Waddle Dee! He's close friends with the King and I!"</p><p>"Just call me Dee or Bandana if it's too much of a mouthful" Bandana chuckled, rubbing the back of his head</p><p>"...ba…. Ba..na..na… d..ee" Void Spoke a little louder</p><p>"No, Bandana, Bandana! Not Banana! In no food! Band-an-a." He pronounced it slowly for Void </p><p>"HA! Imagine having a stupid name like that!" Marx Laughed</p><p>"That's Marx, he's a… bit of a handful. But once you get to know him better I know you'll both see each other as friends!"</p><p>"I don't think Banana is a stupid name… I think its silly, but nothing's wrong with it"</p><p>"I meant your name, who gave it to you? The King?!"</p><p>"Hey! Don't talk about King Dedede that way! I got my name though hard training! I earned it!"</p><p>"Eheheh… anyway, this little guy here is-"</p><p>"GOOEY!!!..." Void exclaimed what sounded like excitement</p><p>Everyone went silent with Voids words. He somehow knew Gooey's name, pronounced it correctly, which made it even sound more creepy!</p><p>"...yes?" </p><p>Void's response was just laughter. Creepy, Echo laughter. It almost didn't sound real at all "Gooey…." Void said again, taking small steps toward him.</p><p>Everyone watched in shock in horror what Void might do to Gooey. All they could do was stare and wait...</p><p>"Haha! Time sure does fly when having fun! Can't wait for what you have planned for us next time Fluff! Your writing and storytelling is great for this larp! I honestly can't wait!" Bandana patted Fluff's back while gathering up all the cardboard they used</p><p>"Oh come now. I don't deserve praise for some little writing on some piece of paper! We played it perfectly, especially you Bandana Dee! You seem to have more experience in this than the rest of us!"</p><p>"Oh come on now, you're going to make me blush! I should be heading back to the castle now, see ya!" He waved goodbye and started heading to Dedede's castle.</p><p>"Bye!" Everyone said while waving to Bandana as he disappeared behind a hill.</p><p>"Thanks for being the Snacks again Kirby, I would have done it, but I was kinda busy with stuff, I hope you understand.."</p><p>"Fluff! You don't need to be sorry! You're a prince after all! You're more busy than I am! Now hurry along before I worry about you missing any more Prince stuff!!" Kirby said, giving Fluff a little push to send him on his way, waving.</p><p>"Well, imma head out and crash at Mag's place. I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Marx sprouted his wings and soar off into the air, leaving what could be heard is his laughter</p><p>Finally, the day was over and it was just Kirby, Void and Gooey… "I know Gooey doesn't know all too much about Dark Matter like I do, but he knew Void's name… And Void knew Gooey's name! They have to know each other since Void patted Gooey's head after approaching him!.... I need answers on Void" Kirby thought to himself</p><p>"Gooey… Can I ask you something?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>